


Medizinische und andere Metaphern

by Rei



Series: Fatally Flawed [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hendrik ist der Lieblingsbruder der Nation, Liebe ist ..., Schmoop
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Genau“, sagte Hendrik. „Weil ihr beide so sehr damit beschäftigt seid euch vorzuspielen, dass ihr viel zu cool füreinander seid. Oder was auch immer es ist, was ihr die ganze Zeit tut. Während ihr definitiv <i>keinen</i> Sex habt.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medizinische und andere Metaphern

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing** : Bastian/Isabell, die beide inzwischen im ersten praktischen Jahr im Krankenhaus arbeiten und Isabells völlig unschuldiger Bruder, der absolut nicht weiß wieso er sich irgendwelche Beziehungsprobleme anhören muss.  
>  **Challenge** : Lebkuchen im November  
>  **Warnungen** : Medizinische Metaphern

„Wir haben möglicherweise ein kleines Problem“, sagte Bastian zwischen Tür und Angel. Er klang ein wenig undeutlich, vermutlich aufgrund des Butterbrotes das zwischen seinen Zähnen klemmte. Seine Hose stand noch offen und er arbeitete grade an dem Kunststück, sich gleichzeitig ein Hemd und Socken überstreifen. 

„Ein Problem abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du in einer halben Stunde für eine OP angesetzt bist und definitiv zu spät dran bist?“ fragte Isabell mit einem beiläufigen Blick auf die Uhr. 

„Ja. Ich bin nicht zu spät. Und wo sind meine Schuhe?“ Er nahm zwei Bissen von seinem Frühstück und drehte sich suchend im Kreis. 

„Vermutlich da wo du sie ausgezogen hast“, bemerkte sie spitz. „Was für ein Problem?“ 

Bastians kreiselte hektisch um die eigene Achse und fummelte dabei ungeduldig an seinen Hemdknöpfen. „Was weiß ich, wo ich sie ausgezogen habe. Du bist über mich hergefallen, als ich sie ausgezogen habe! Wie ein Tier! Ich hatte keine Chance mir irgendwas zu merken!“ 

Isabell rollte mit den Augen. Sekundenlang sah sie ihm beim rotieren zu, bevor sie ihren Kaffee mit einem unlustigen Blick wegstellte. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie ihn in Ruhe genießen könnte, so lange Basti hier rumeierte. Sie trat auf ihn zu, nahm ihm das Butterbrot aus dem Mund und legte es auf den Küchentisch. Anschließend wedelte sie seine Hände beiseite und begann kommentarlos sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen.   
„Vermutlich sind sie irgendwo im Schlafzimmer“, sagte sie und lief ihm nach, als er sich ruckartig von ihr abwandte und ins Schafzimmer stürmte. „Was für ein Problem?“ wiederholte sie. „Und wie groß ist es?“

„Ein … äh mittelgroßes.“   
Bastian hatte sich flach auf den Boden geworfen und angelte unter dem Bett nach seinen Turnschuhen. Isabell bewunderte mit einem beiläufigen Blick seinen süßen, kleinen Hintern in der Jeans, bevor sie sich auf dem Bett niederließ und abwartend die Beine übereinanderschlug. „Was heißt mittelgroß?“

„Na ja, mittelgroß eben. Nicht schön, aber kein Drama. Unpraktisch. Ein bisschen schlimmer als eine Magen-Darm-Grippe. Aber nicht unbedingt ein Hirntumor“, erklang Bastians Stimme gedämpft unter dem Bett. 

„Keine medizinischen Metaphern. Komm zur Sache“, befahl sie ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt. Dann zog ihr ein plötzlicher Gedanke zusammen und etwas zögernder schob sie hinterher. „Bist du krank?“

Es wäre so scheißtypisch für ihn, ihr so etwas nebenbei beizubringen. Zwischen Tür und Angel und mit flotten Sprüchen.

Während sie sich noch über ihn ärgerte, wusste sie schon, dass sie paranoid war.   
Genau davor hatte man sie am Anfang ihres Studiums gewarnt. ‚ _Sie werden im Lauf der nächsten Semester sehr viele verschiedene Krankheiten und noch mehr verschiedene Symptome kennenlernen, und sie werden mindestens die Hälfte davon regelmäßig bei sich selbst diagnostizieren. Bevor sie sich jetzt regelmäßig mit Malaria und Beriberi ins Krankenhaus einliefern, behalten sie immer die spezifischen statistischen Wahrscheinlichkeiten im Kopf, dass sie in ihrem Alter an irgendeiner der durchgenommenen Krankheiten …_ ‘  
Und so weiter. 

Wovor sie einen nicht gewarnt hatten, war wie sehr man anfing, diese Dinge bei anderen Leuten in seiner Umgebung zu sehen. Ihre Mutter hatte unerklärliche Kopfschmerzen? Hirntumor. Einer ihrer Brüder hatte ein Kribbeln im Bein? Vorbote für einen Schlaganfall. Es war gruselig. Es war zum kotzen. 

Schwungvoll erhob er sich vom Boden und blickte sie sekundenlang entgeistert an, als er vor ihr kniete. „Krank?“ Er klang, als sei ihm das Wort völlig unbekannt. „Spinnst du? Sehe ich so aus?“  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich sehe fabelhaft aus!“ protestierte er.   
Sie lächelte scharf. „Ja. Wie ein Zombie.“

Er war seit Wochen völlig überarbeitet und an der Grenze zum Totalausfall. Irgendwie hatte der Idiot es geschafft im letzten halben Jahr fünf Kilo abzunehmen vor lauter Stress, während Isabells einzige Reaktion bei Stress war, tonnenweise Schokolade in sich reinzustopfen. Das Leben war ungerecht. 

Er hob mit einem Finger ihr Kinn hoch, so dass sie gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen, Prinzessin?“

„Nicht die geringsten“, erwiderte sie spröde. 

„Schön. Ich habe nämlich alles im Griff.“ Er grinste selbstgefällig, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und erhob sich schwungvoll. „Es ist alles bestens. Ich bin nur … pleite“, sagte er dabei beiläufig. 

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen?“

„Das soll heißen, mein sehr verehrte Herr Vater hat es für angebracht gehalten, mir nach unserem letzten Disput sämtliche finanzielle Zuwendungen zu streichen. Nicht unberechtigterweise“, fügte er in einem Augenblick von Selbsterkenntnis hinzu, während er sich die Schuhe überstreifte, ohne sie zuzubinden. „Man kann ihm das nicht verübeln. Immerhin habe ich ihm ja indirekt gesagt, er kann mich mal am Arsch lecken.“

„Welcher Disput?“ fragte Isabell überrascht, der das alles grade viel zu schnell ging. „Ich dachte, ihr redet nicht mehr miteinander?“

„Tun wir ja auch nicht.“ 

„Du machst mich irre“, murmelte Isabell und rieb sich kurz und heftig über die Stirn, bevor sie aufstand und ihm zur Haustür folgte. „Okay, stopp, warte! Was bedeutet das für unsere Miete?“

„Ich denke … nichts Gutes?“ Er hatte den Anstand verlegen auszusehen. Mit einer Hand angelte er nach seinem Rucksack, mit der anderen nach seiner Jacke. „Wir diskutieren das heute Abend. Ich … muss weg.“

„Basti!“ fauchte sie. „Wag es ja nicht …“

Er wagte.   
Ihre letzten Worte bekam nur noch die Wohnungstür mit, die ihr vor der Nase zuschlug. Empört schnappte sie nach Luft.   
Dieser Bastard. 

*

„Er redet nicht mit mir.“

„Uhm…okay?“ 

„Schon seit Wochen. Ich meine, er redet die ganze Zeit, aber er sagt nie, was wirklich los ist. Ständig kriege ich nur dumme Sprüche zu hören. Ich hasse das. Wie kann man so viel reden ohne was zu sagen?“ 

„Öh…“

„Und dann haut er auf einmal zwischen Tür und Angel sowas raus! Dass er mit seinem Vater geredet hat. Ich dachte, zwischen den beiden herrscht Funkstille. Und dass sein Vater ihm sämtliche Gelder kürzt, was ein totales Desaster ist. Wieso sagt er mir sowas nicht? Was soll ich jetzt machen?“

„Jemand anrufen, den das interessiert?“ 

Isabell seufzte und ließ den Kopf zurücksinken. Sie lag auf der Couch, mit dem Kopf nach unten und den Beine über der Rückenlehne. „Anna ist nicht da“, murmelte sie und presste ihr Gesicht in ein Kissen. 

„Und du hast nicht genug andere Freundinnen?“ 

„Du bist mein Bruder!“ 

„Ja, aber nicht dein einziger.“ 

„Aber mein Lieblingsbruder“, säuselte Isabell. 

Hendrik stöhnte. „Wenn das einzige, was ich davon habe, ist dass du mich anrufst, weil du über deine Beziehungsprobleme reden willst, kann ich auf diesen Status gerne verzichten.“ 

„Sei nicht so gemein.“ Isabell klang geknickt und es war nur zur Hälfte gespielt.  
Sie war geknickt.   
Ihre Finger spielten mit den Fransen der Couchdecke, während sie aus der breiten Glasfront im Wohnzimmer nach draußen blickte. Draußen war es kalt und nebelig, richtig fieses, unangenehmes Novemberwetter und ein Teil von ihr fragte sich, ob Bastian schon wieder vergessen hatte eine Jacke mitzunehmen, weil er doof und ein Idiot war. Ein anderer Teil versicherte ihr, dass das ganz und gar nicht ihr Problem war. 

Hendrik schien kurz innezuhalten, bei was auch immer er nebenbei machte. Vermutlich programmierte er irgendwas oder spielte World of Warcraft, dachte Isabell verbittert. Der hatte ja auch sonst keine Probleme im Leben.   
„Hör zu“, sagte er, „ist er gemein zu dir? Behandelt er dich schlecht? Ich meine, wenn er dich betrügt oder dich schlägt, musst du es nur sagen und ich komme und verpass ihm eine.“ 

Isabell verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist es nicht und das weißt du auch.“

„Aber bitte, bitte, folter mich doch nicht, in dem ich mir Beziehungsprobleme anhören muss“, bettelte Hendrik. 

„Du redest mit Thorsten auch über seine Beziehungsprobleme.“ 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung woher du das weißt und es ist mir auch egal. Das ist was anderes, okay? Du bist meine kleine Schwester und in meinem Kopf hast du einfach keine Beziehung! Du hast auch niemals Sex mit irgendjemandem. Und in meinen Augen wirst du irgendwann als neunzigjährige Jungfrau sterben – auch wenn du bis dahin sieben Kinder und dreizehn Enkel haben solltest. Das ist einfach so. Basta.“

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr…“

„La la la la, ich hör dich nicht…“

„Hendrik!“ 

Er seufzte. 

„Bitte“, fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich machen soll…“

Sekundenlang war Hendrik still. Sogar das Tippen war verstummt.   
„Wieso sagst du ihm nicht einfach, was du mir gesagt hast?“ fragte er schließlich. 

„Was?“ fragte sie aufrichtig irritiert. „Spinnst du? Das kann ich nicht.“

„Izzy, hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass das vielleicht euer ganzes Problem ist? Ich meine, du beschwerst dich, dass er nicht mit dir redet. Aber du bist doch genauso. Du sagst Anna, dass er dir wichtig ist und dass du dir Sorgen machst und du sagst mir, dass er dir wichtig ist und dass du dir Sorgen machst - auch wenn ich das wirklich nicht wissen will – aber die Frage ist doch: Wieso sagst du _ihm_ das nicht?“

„Weil…weil…“ Isabell verstummte. Sie versuchte zu schlucken, aber ein plötzlicher Kloß schien sich in ihrem Hals gebildet zu haben, der es unmöglich machte. 

„Genau“, sagte Hendrik. „Weil ihr beide so sehr damit beschäftigt seid euch vorzuspielen, dass ihr viel zu cool füreinander seid. Oder was auch immer es ist, was ihr die ganze Zeit tut. Während ihr definitiv _keinen_ Sex habt.“

Es gab eine Millionen Dinge, die Isabell dazu hätte sagen können, um diese ungeheure Behauptung zu widerlegen…außer dass ihr jetzt grade, in diesem Augenblick, absolut nichts einfiel. 

Hendrik hatte Recht. Das war die ganze Wahrheit.   
Sie redeten nicht. 

Oh, sie redeten schon. Sie war schnippisch, er war arrogant, sie war kühl und er war herablassend. Ihre Wortgefechte konnten stundenlang gehen, ohne dass es einen eindeutigen Sieger gab. 

Er redete nicht über seine Gefühle, aber es war auch nicht so, als ob sie ihm viele Gelegenheiten dazu gab, musste sie innerlich zugeben. Vielleicht…vielleicht hatte es in den letzten Wochen sogar Augenblicke gegeben, wo er es versucht hatte. Wo er etwas gesagt hatte, was ernst gemeint gewesen war.   
Sie zwang sich zum Nachdenken und sie erinnerte sich vage an abgebrochene Halbsätze und lange Seitenblicke, wenn er dachte, dass sie nicht hinsah.   
Aber nachfragen hätte bedeuteten zuzugeben, dass ihr etwas an ihm lag. Und ‚etwas an ihm liegen‘, war so tiefgestapelt und untertrieben wie zu behaupten Bill Gates hätte ein bisschen Geld. 

„Das war gut, oder?“ Hendrik klang so beeindruckt von sich selbst, dass Isabell lachen musste, auch wenn ihr ganz und gar nicht danach zumute war. „Wow. Ich sollte Geld dafür nehmen. Vielleicht sollte ich eine Nachmittags-Talk Show gründen ‚ _Frag Hendrik_ ‘ oder ‚ _Hendrik weiß Bescheid_ ‘. Oder nein, besser noch: ‚ _Hendrik – der Lieblingsbruder der Nation_ ‘! Oder vielleicht auch…“ 

„Wenn du das tust, leugne ich jegliche Verwandtschaft zu dir ab“, drohte Isabell. „Danke“, ergänzte sie leise und das war sogar ehrlich gemeint. 

 

*

Als Basti nach Hause kam, war es draußen schon dunkel.   
Isabell saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa, eine einzelne Kerze und zwei Tassen Tee vor sich. Der Tee war noch warm und der Dampf kringelte sich in dem flackernden Licht. Sie schwieg und wartete bis sie das Poltern hörte, dass ankündigte dass Bastian seine Schuhe achtlos im Flur in eine Ecke geworfen hatte. 

„Hey, sorry. Ist spät geworden, wir waren noch…“ Bastian stockte und blieb in der Wohnzimmertür stehen. Sekundenlang sah er perplex aus. „Alles okay?“ fragte er und streckte die Hand nach dem Lichtschalter aus. 

„Nicht“, befahl Isabell hastig. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie bei dem grellen Licht der Deckenlampe keinen Ton mehr herausbringen würde. 

Zögernd ließ er die Hand sinken. „Bist du sauer?“ 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich uhm hab dir Lebkuchen mitgebracht?“ Er wedelte unentschlossen mit der Packung. 

„Im November?“ 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zu früh?“ 

Sie verbiss sich ein Lächeln. „Sowas von.“ 

Langsam setzt er sich ihr gegenüber auf den Sessel. Er griff nach der grünen Tasse und zog sie mit einer Hand zu sich hinüber, während er ihr mit der anderen das Päckchen Lebkuchen entgegen schob. Es erinnerte Isabell an einen Geiselaustausch, den sie mal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Jede Bewegung von ihm wirkte als sei er auf der Hut. 

„Ich bin nicht böse“, wiederholte Isabell. 

„Das mit dem Geld ist wirklich kein Ding“, sagte er beiläufig. „Wenn ich ein paar Extraschichten im Krankenhaus…“

„Das Geld ist mir _scheißegal!_ “, rutschte es ihr heraus. Sie atmete tief ein. Er blickte sie an. Die Kerze warf flackernde Schatten auf sein Gesicht, die die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen beinah malerisch betonten. Noch mehr Extraschichten im Krankenhaus war so ziemlich das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte. 

„Wir können die Wohnung nicht halten“, stellte er fest. Es war das erste Mal, dass er nicht alles mit einer Handbewegung abtat, als ob es nur Kleinkram war, der er locker beseitigen konnte. 

„Dann suchen wir uns eine andere.“ 

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, du stehst auf den Balkon und den begehbaren Kleiderschrank und den Jacuzzi im Bad?“ 

„Tu ich auch.“ 

„Dann…“

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich mit deinem Vater getroffen hast?“ 

Unbehaglich zuckte er mit den Schultern und senkte seinen Blick in die Tasse Tee, als hoffe er, irgendwelche Antworten darin zu finden. „Es hat sich nicht ergeben.“

Es gab eine Menge sarkastischer Erwiderungen, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, aber sie schluckte sie allesamt herunter.   
„War es schlimm?“ fragte sie stattdessen. 

„Es war nicht grade Urlaub im Club Mediterranee, aber er ist auch kein Kettensägenmörder.“ 

„Basti…“

„Ich will nur nicht…“ Er spielte mit seiner Tasse. „Ich will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen wegen der Wohnung machst. Oder finanziell. Ich habe alles im Griff. Auch ohne meinen Vater.“ 

Und darum ging es eigentlich, nicht wahr?  
Dass Basti immer irgendjemandem, aber meisten sich selbst, beweisen musste, dass er alles im Griff hatte. Dass er nicht auf seinen allmächtigen Vater angewiesen war. Und vielleicht hatte das alles irgendwann einmal damit angefangen, dass sein Vater versucht hatte ihm das Gegenteil einzureden.   
Wenn Isabell nicht ohnehin schon zahllose Gründe gehabt hatte Ulrich Geiger zu verabscheuen, wäre das schon wieder ein neuer gewesen.

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist“, sagte sie langsam. „Ich bin keine Prinzessin auf der Erbse, die du mit goldenen Teller zufrieden stellen musst. Ich wühle tagsüber genauso in der Blut und Fäkalien herum wie du und ich bin durchaus bereit die Hälfte unseres luxuriösen Lotterlebens mit zu bestreiten.“

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er blickte immer noch nicht auf. „Lebkuchen?“ fragte er stattdessen. 

„Es ist _November_ “, erwiderte sie angewidert. 

„Das sagtest du schon.“

„Wenn ich bis zu Heiligabend nichts von Weihnachten mitbekommen muss ist es noch zu früh.“

Er schob die Packung zu ihr rüber. „Den hier willst du trotzdem, glaub mir.“ 

Fragend runzelte sie die Stirn und griff danach. Die Packung war schon einmal geöffnet und danach wieder verschlossen worden, stellte sie fest, als sie den Deckel zurückklappte. Auf den ersten Blick fiel ihr nichts Außergewöhnliches auf. Es waren es die üblichen Sterne, Herzen, Brezeln mit Schokoladenüberzug. Außer…  
Mit spitzen Fingern hob sie ein Stück hoch.   
„Ist das ein Pankreas?“ fragte sie ungläubig. 

Er nickte verlegen und machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Mit uhm…mit einem Stück Zwölffingerdarm.“ 

Langsam hob sie ein weiteres Stück Lebkuchen hoch. „Eine Milz.“ Ihre Stimme wackelte bedenklich. „Mit Milzriss.“

Er betrachtet sie durch seine hellen Wimpern hindurch und kaute unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe.   
„Ich hatte Bereitschaftsdienst und nichts zu tun zwischendurch. Sie sind nicht besonders künstlerisch wertvoll, aber ich dachte, du freust dich vielleicht. Es ist wirklich überraschend was man mit Chirurgenbesteck alles anfangen kann. Freust du dich?“ Er klang ungewohnt unsicher.

„Ist das eine Leber?“ 

„Nein. Uh…sorry, das sollte ein Kleinhirnbrückenwinkeltumor sein, aber er ist kaputt gegang-… Heulst du etwa?“ fragte er alarmiert. Eilig stand er auf und trat auf sie zu. 

Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf und wischte sich über das Gesicht. 

„Shit. Sorry. Hätte ich dir Blumen mitbringen sollen?“ 

Sie lachte unter Tränen und griff nach seinem Pullover, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. „Nein. Die sind toll.“

„Oh. Okay.“ Er klang immer noch beunruhigt, aber ließ sich widerspruchslos neben sie auf die Couch zerren. 

„Danke.“ Sie ließ den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und er legte etwas überrascht den Arm um sie. „Das sind die einzigen schönen Weihnachtssachen, die ich bisher gesehen habe.“  
Sie spürte wie er sich neben ihr unmerklich entspannte.

Es war so typisch Basti. Er vergaß regelmäßig ihren Geburtstag, und sowas wie Jahrestag war praktisch unmöglich zu feiern, wenn man sich schon so oft zwischendurch wieder getrennt hatte. Und er benahm sich generell wie ein gefühlsamputierter Krüppel.   
Und dann machte er sowas und schnitzte ihr Innereien aus Lebkuchen. 

„Was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte er leise.   
Ihr war klar, wie viel es ihn kosten musste, diese Frage zu stellen und damit indirekt zuzugeben, dass er ratlos war. Basti war nie ratlos. Zumindest ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. 

„Wir haben alles im Griff, wie immer“, erwiderte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Wir werfen unser Gehalt zusammen, rechnen aus was wir uns leisten können und suchen uns eine Wohnung ohne Jaccuzi.“

„Klingt nach einem Plan.“ 

„Und wenn du das nächste Mal mit deinem Vater redest, sag mir Bescheid, okay?“ 

„Wieso?“ 

„Damit ich meine Stilettos schärfen und bedrohlich neben dir sitzen kann, deswegen.“ 

„Du kannst ziemlich bedrohlich sein.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ 

Er neigte den Kopf und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Hey, wollen wir nochmal Sex auf jeder Oberfläche in dieser Wohnung haben, bevor wir ausziehen?“ 

Sie verdrehte die Augen und schob ihm einen nierenförmigen Lebkuchen in den Mund. „Vielleicht.“ 

Es war vielleicht nicht unbedingt die gefühlsbetonte Aussprache, die Hendrik um Kopf gehabt hatte (falls er überhaupt soweit gedacht hatte), aber man konnte eben nicht innerhalb von ein paar Stunden jahrelange Misskommunikation aufarbeiten.   
Sie verbrachten den Abend auf der Couch, aßen Lebkuchen und googleten nach bezahlbaren Wohnungen und gut bezahlten Nebenjobs. Basti vermied es über seinen Vater zu sprechen und Isabell erwähnte mit keinem Wort, dass sie Basti mehr mochte als Bill Gates Geld hatte.   
Aber das war in Ordnung. Es war trotzdem schön.   
Es war ein Anfang.

**Ende**


End file.
